


No Place I'd Rather Be

by LadyoftheMasque



Series: No Place I'd Rather Be [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Captain Fowler is an ass, Closet Sex, Confined Spaces, DPD universe, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Gavin's a Bitch, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW, Nines is secretly lusting for Gavin, One Shot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Sexually frustrated Nines, Submissive Gavin Free, Swearing, Tight Spaces, Trapped In A Closet, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMasque/pseuds/LadyoftheMasque
Summary: Nines and Gavin hate each other. REALLY hate each other. What happens when they're accidentally locked in a storage closet all night at the DPD with only three inches of space between each other's bodies?





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**No Place I’d Rather Be**

If Gavin Reed hated Nines prior to getting locked and stuck with him in a tiny storage closet at the DPD, he certainly hated him even more now that they were actually in this mess together.

It’d been another tough, brutal day at the Detroit Police Department for everyone. Captain Fowler had been forcing every officer and Detective to crack down on finding citizens who used and perpetuated the distribution of Red Ice, and he’d divided special units and Red Ice Task Force teams to really work hard on arresting anyone who even so much as held the famous narcotic in their hands.

Needless to say, it had made everyone exhausted, and when people were exhausted, they showed the worst parts of themselves. Even Hank Anderson and Connor-an already close, intimate, and loving couple-had snapped at each other multiple times and even gotten into a verbal and physical dispute during lunch that same day. It’d started when Hank accidentally bumped his elbow into Connor, who in turn-thinking Hank had done it on purpose-knocked his hand into Hank’s coffee, and spilled it all over his older lover. Within minutes, a screaming match unlike any anyone had ever witnessed from the two had escalated to Connor throwing a stapler at Hank’s head. Hank had cleverly ducked from it, however, and it smacked right into the center of Gavin’s forehead.

It had hurt like a bitch, but he felt he kind of deserved it for silently spectating and secretly enjoying the insults Connor flung forth at Hank. Personal and relationship drama was scarce these days, and he felt he had to indulge in it whenever a golden opportunity struck, but there seemed to usually be a price to pay for that. That said price was him having a pretty bad headache that couldn’t be taken away and alleviated with Tylenol, considering how Nines had wiped down their work station and accidentally thrown out the bottle of pills in the process.

Fuckin’ androids.

Gavin was certain Nines had done this on purpose. Ever since they’d been partnered up due to Nines’ extra-ordinary capabilities and the DPD’s lack of manpower, Gavin’s life had been a living hell. It was always one nightmare after another when he started a new day of work, and within a few days of working with the android, he was positive he was slowly going insane.

Working with Nines was torture. He was simply everything Gavin was not.

He was neat, he was pristine, he was cautious, he was patient, he was thorough, he was meticulous, he was precise, he was good-natured, he was organized, and most of all: he had a good attitude and got along with everyone...except Gavin.

In other words, he was a goody-two-shoes, which made Gavin hate him even more. But that was the tip of the iceberg when it came to his hatred for Nines. 

No matter what Gavin did, Nines always seemed to want to criticize him any chance he got.

It was really established on Christmas of 2038, when the DPD had thrown a Christmas Party as per usual. It was Gavin’s turn to decorate the bullpen-a task he hadn’t done since 2032-but one he willingly accepted out of boredom. He’d excitedly placed two trees in the bullpen; one at the entrance just past the doors leading up to it, and then another right at the end of the hall leading to the other offices and meeting rooms when Nines gave himself the right and authority to walk up to him-no…saunter up to him-and tell him he himself was going to rearrange the trees, decorate them, as well as stack tables and chairs appropriately to get them out of the way for the evening dance and feast.

Asshole.

And Fowler just let Nines get away with all that, too. As was expected of his Captain, though. When it came to androids, it seemed that Fowler either had a soft spot for them, or the lack of guts and balls to put them in their rightful place as Gavin often did.

He had the guts to actually say everything with blunt honesty, and that earned him a lot of hatred from the officer androids. He didn’t care, though. He shoved them around and ordered them around plenty of times and didn’t hesitate to bash them for doing a piss-poor job. Hell, it even worked well with Connor, as the RK800 barely fought back these days due to being stressed and exhausted from having to deal with Hank’s shitty attitude and weird habits ever since they moved in together. Gavin was grateful Connor hadn’t kicked his ass again like he’d done in the Archive Room so long ago, but he couldn’t say the same for the RK900.

Not wanting to take the risk of being beaten to a bloody pulp, Gavin wasn’t as aggressive physically with the RK900. It was a few inches taller than Connor, for one, and two, it seemed to wield more physical strength and force than its previous model did. No way he was going to be dumb enough to test the limits of its patience, so he backed off and only assaulted and lashed out at it with jabs and verbal insults that often had his friends like Chris Miller and Tina Chen rolling their eyes at him more than actually participating in laughter.

Still, he loved insulting Nines. He fucking lived for it, and no one was going to take that away from him. After all, it was all he could do to lash out at Nines whenever he was frustrated enough and needed a punching bag.

As the months wore on, Gavin and Nines really started getting on each other’s nerves more so than usual. Childish and petty games soon brew between them leading right up until the morning before they were locked together in the small, tight storage closet that Gavin hadn’t even realized existed until he was ordered by Captain Fowler to clean it out as punishment for the shit he’d started the very same morning.

It’d all started when Hank Anderson kindly asked the RK900 to pour him a cup of fresh coffee, as Connor was being a bitch and didn’t want to do it for his partner. Ever the goody-goody he was, Nines willingly obliged, but when he walked past Gavin in the Break Room, Gavin decided it would be funny for him to stick out a leg when Nines held the steaming cup of coffee in his hands, and as the android walked by him to exit the Break Room, Gavin tripped him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t noticed Captain Fowler walking into the Break Room with Ben Collins, and the coffee had splattered over both of them.

They’d both screamed all sorts of profanities at him while their faces grew bright red, but it was so fucking worth seeing Nines stumbling around and flailing his arms about like an incompetent moron as he struggled to keep his balance up.

It was indeed worth it, until a few minutes before their shift ended, Captain Fowler told Gavin he’d be cleaning both his desk and entire office, followed by the closet as a punishment for the coffee spill earlier in the day.

Fuckin’ Hank and his stupid coffee.

Gavin grumbled and cursed under his breath as he was the last person in the DPD, and he made his way to the tiny storage closet located on the other side of the bullpen across the long hallways. Why couldn’t someone on the sanitation team do this instead?!?

Not bothering to turn on the lights, he’d walked a few feet inside the tiny, dusty closet when the door slammed behind him, and a heavy weight barreled into him. Gavin was sent flying across the floor, the entire closet encased in darkness. When he got to his feet, he knocked his chin into something hard, and he backed up into a wall, effectively hurting his shoulders and back.

Great.

He’d asked who the fuck else was in the closet with him, and then he heard a sharp gasp, followed by a groan. He recognized that voice anywhere.

It was Nines.

Fuckin’ fantastic.

When he’d run out of energy and air from screaming so hard at the android, he calmed down just enough to ask what Nines had been doing walking into the closet. Calmy, Nines explained that before leaving, Hank had asked him to replace the coffee machine with new coffee filters and plastic cups, which were often stored in the storage and utility closet…or so he thought.

Gavin mentally slapped himself and told Nines that the coffee filters and cups were just kept in the kitchen cupboards in the Break Room; not the storage closet. How was it that a highly efficient android had made such a childish mistake?? He’d never know, but when he tried the doorknob, Nines announced that it locked automatically on the other side.

They were stuck.

They were fucking stuck.

It was a Friday, too, which meant that the sanitation crew wouldn’t be back until Saturday morning to do their job.

Fucking lovely. They were stuck here all night together in a tiny closet that barely left breathing room for Gavin, let alone a spot to sit down in. He somehow managed it after an hour, though, and he crouched down on his ass as he bent his legs beneath his ass and folded them, hands resting on his lap as he sighed an exhausted breath.

Across from him, Nines was sitting down crossed legged, but since his legs were so long, his kneecaps awkwardly hit the walls of the closet, and he seemed rather uncomfortable as they faced each other in the tiny bit of light they had from Gavin’s phone and Nines’ LED light.

Gavin glared at Nines’ LED light after checking his phone to see if Fowler had returned his text message for the twentieth time. “Can’t you fuckin’ turn around or somethin’, Nines?” he groused as he held a hand up to shield his face, “you’re fuckin’ blindin’ me with that thing!!”

Nines raised an eyebrow almost delicately, “Your language is absolutely foul, Detective Reed, I suggest you do something about it if we’re to be stuck here with each other for an entire night.”

Gavin felt aggression spike up in his veins, “Are you tellin’ me to shut up?!?”

Nines nodded, “Perhaps I am.”

Bastard! Of course Nines would do something like this in such a passive-aggressive subtle way that needed decoding and interpretation. Why couldn’t he just come out with it and tell Gavin what he wanted??? Such a bitch…

“I can’t stand you,” Gavin spat, turning himself around only to knock his knees into the walls of the closet in the process.

“The feeling is mutual, Detective Reed,” came the cold answer at his back once he’d barely turned himself halfway before deciding to turn back around.

“It just had to be _you_ , didn’t it?!?”

Nines frowned, “I don’t follow—”

“Why couldn’t it be Tina who landed in this closet with me instead?!?! Hell, I’d even be willing to accept it being Connor, but you?!? Of course it’d be you.” He glared at Nines, studying him up and down as he snorted at his CyberLife uniform.

Nines scowled back at Gavin, merely shrugging as he maintained eye contact with the angry Detective. “If it’s any consolation, I really am not too thrilled about the prospect of spending one night confined to a tiny space with you either, Detective.”

Gavin blinked rapidly at Nines for a moment before a sneer made its way on his face. “Was that the best you could do?”

Nines stared blankly at him until Gavin hissed out: “That was your so-called insult? Pathetic, Nines.”

The android shrugged again, “I find it pointless to argue with someone who is essentially a child forever stuck in the body of a grown adult, that’s all.”

Gavin saw red. He threw his phone to the side, and lunged himself at Nines. He knew it was unwise to do so, considering how he couldn’t see in the dark, and considering what Nines was, but he was beyond angry. He wanted to at least land one good hit in the android’s stupid, smug face.

Nines cleverly ducked to the side, mashing himself with the wall, and just when Gavin cut through the air directly at him, he wrapped a hand around Gavin’s shoulder, and then placed another hand right in the center of his chest. It kept Gavin from colliding with the wall behind Nines, but it made him feel sick to his stomach feeling the neither-cold-nor-warm touch of the android’s hand on him.

“Get the fuck off me!” Gavin hissed and leaned back to his original spot on the floor, furiously wiping and brushing his black shirt off, as if Nines had touched him with slime or dirt on his hands.

Nines sighed, “You were the one who threw yourself at me, Detective,” his eyes were barely glinting in the dark, “what would you have me do? Let you bash your skull into the wall?”

He had a point, but Gavin didn’t want to hear it. Grumbling angrily, he tugged on the end of his shirt as he reached for his phone blindly in the dark.

“There’s no response,” Nines announced to no one in particular when his background wallpaper and app list stared back up at him on his screen.

He barely looked up as he turned his phone over, “How the fuck would you know that?”

“Because your phone didn’t even vibrate.”

Of course it hadn’t, but there was something tugging at him that told him to check it every-so-often, and his mind tricked him into thinking that if he checked it more, perhaps an answer would come faster. Stupid psychology of humans.

Gavin set his phone back down as he turned away from Nines until he was facing the door of the closet. He lifted his phone up to provide lighting for himself and stared at the lock in the door.

“What’re you doing now?” Nines spoke calmly at his back.

“I’m trying to see if we can pick this lock, maybe.”

Nines hummed, as if considering it, but then he sighed in exhaustion, “No, this is one of the only doors in the precinct that requires a specific key, and it’s a rather complicated lock.”

Gavin ignored him. “Can you search around for something we can use to pick the lock with instead of being so negative?”

“There’s nothing in here that will help, I assure you.”

Why was he being so damn difficult?!

Pushing his irritation down, Gavin thought of another idea. “Can you maybe hack the lock pad on the other side of the door and rearrange the security settings?”

Nines only smiled at him until Gavin felt uncomfortable. He shivered when he saw the wide grin the android had on his face, and he ground his teeth together impatiently.

“What the hell do you find so amusin’ about what I said, Nines?”

The android’s smile fell a little, “I apologize, Detective Reed,” Nines almost whispered, “I should’ve warned you about this earlier, but this closet isn’t up-to-date like the rest of the precinct, and it relies heavily on the old fashioned lock-and-key mechanism.”

Gavin slumped forward, his back slamming against the door as he gathered his knees to his chest. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

Nines shook his head in response, “I’m not.”

“Fuckin’ great. So we’re really stuck here, after all.”

“So it would seem.”

It was silent for almost five minutes before it grew excruciating.

Nines shifted, and Gavin stared at his broad shadow across from him.

“So…how’s life?”

It was going to be a long night indeed.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

“Get your fuckin’ knees away from me.”

“I can’t; there’s not much space here, can’t you see that for yourself?”

“Your legs are taking up the entire fuckin’ area!”

“I’m trying to leave as much room for you as I can, and you’re _still_ complaining?”

“It’s hardly a complaint; it’s a fact when your android legs-which go on for days-are pressing into my shorter and more human ones!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so inadequate and short.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Not interested, Detective Reed, but perhaps you should try your luck when we get out of here…that is, _if_ we can get out of here.”

The next hour had been nothing but painful for both Gavin and Nines. They were both trying to press themselves right against the walls of the closet, with Gavin at the door, and Nines in the right-corner so he wouldn’t have to look directly at Gavin sitting across from him. Unfortunately, the closet wasn’t wide at all, and Nines’ long legs kept poking into Gavin’s shins and kneecaps, no matter where he turned and how he sat.

Gavin tried ignoring it for a while, and he lost himself in some online games he’d accessed on his phone, but soon, it grew to be impossible to ignore those bony legs and knees sharply poking into his own. He tried turning his back and ass to Nines, but when the android’s sharp edges stabbed into his behind, Gavin felt more than uncomfortable, and soon had to turn back around.

He kept playing his online games, but the volume of the Angry Birds game he was playing really was pissing Nines off.

Good.

He could tell Nines was getting fed up with the noises coming from the game, as his LED light was a solid red color for almost twenty-five minutes before he snarled. His lip curled back, and a row of white teeth faced Gavin in the dim lights emanating from his phone.

Gavin smirked up at Nines as he proceeded to the next level of his game.

“Somethin’ wrong, Nines?” He was unable to keep the snooty tone out of his voice.

Nines hissed, “Would you kindly turn down the volume of your game?”

Defiantly, Gavin raised it up more, and continued playing.

Nines growled, “I don’t see how the volume helps your gameplay; you’ve still lost a few rounds.”

Gavin glared up at him, “Piss off; I’m playing to lose track of time.”

“Indeed.”

Shifting a little, Nines stretched out his legs, and unfortunately, Gavin slid his open at the same time that Nines shifted positions. This resulted in Nines’ kneecap grazing over Gavin’s crotch, and the Detective hissed instinctively as he slammed a hand down on Nines’ knee.

“The fuck are you doin’, Nines?!”

“I’m trying to lie down.”

Gavin felt heat rising in his cheeks, and he was so grateful for the light switch being located outside the closet. He was blushing worse than he had when he shared his first kiss with his best friend in high school.

“Well stop moving,” he ground out coldly, “you’re invading my personal space!”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Nines threw back as he stared at the floor angrily. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed on his brow, but it was no match for how angry Gavin was at this point.

“I don’t give a shit,” he spat back with all the venom he could muster, “just keep away from me.”

Blue eyes suddenly shot up in the darkness, and over the light of his phone, Gavin saw just how Nines was staring at him. His breath hitched in his throat, and he swallowed. Why was his mouth suddenly so damn dry, and why did the closet feel smaller than before??! Perhaps he was just claustrophobic? 

Nines hissed, “Don’t worry, Detective Reed, I assure you that there’s no other place I’d rather be than stuck here with you on a Friday night in a storage closet.”

The sarcasm was overflowing and practically choking him in the tiny closet. Gavin snorted as he looked back at his game, “Fuck off, Nines,” he growled as he accidentally bit the tip of his tongue, “I don’t see you making an effort to get out of here, so you obviously must like being stuck here with me.”

“I can’t exactly break down the door.”

“Yes you can! You’re one of the strongest fuckers in the DPD!”

Nines shook his head, “I can’t, Detective Reed.”

He groaned, “Why not?!?”

“Because I’ll be damaging property I don’t own, that’s why.”

“Oh, you goody-two-shoes!” Gavin sat up, feeling his legs growing numb and falling asleep as he placed his strong, heavy weight on top of them. He gestured at the android’s bulky arms, “You’re well built, and you have strong, broad arms and shoulders! Just slam into the door a few times and we’ll be free!”

A playful smirk made its way on Nines’ face then, and Gavin was taken aback as he spat out: “What’s funny now???”

“Detective Reed,” Nines began in a coy tone, “did you just refer to me as ‘well-built’ and ‘strong’?”

Again, his cheeks heated up, and he practically choked out a dry cough.

“It’s not like _that_!!!” What a perverted android indeed. Gavin wasn’t so sure, but if he didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn that Nines was really having a good time based on what he said. His smug grin made it seem like he really was enjoying himself.

Nines kept grinning as he crossed his legs, “So what did you mean?”

Gavin sputtered, “I…I just meant your physical appearance, you freak!!”

For some reason, this made the android snicker, “Are you suggesting you find something appealing about my physical appearance, then?”

“You’re a fuckin’ asshole, you know that?”

Nines only offered him a few rounds of chortles before he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “No need to be ashamed, Detective.”

“Screw you!”

Nines smiled at him, but Gavin didn’t want to see it. He spun around, slamming his legs and knees against the door, but he was at least now facing it instead of the eyes of the jerk android sitting directly behind him.

“Detective Reed?”

He held his phone tightly in his hands, trying not to snap it in half, “Don’t fuckin’ talk to me, don’t fuckin’ look at me, don’t do anything. I don’t want to even look at your ugly face anymore, do you hear me?”

Nines huffed, but seemed calm throughout all this. “Very well, Detective Reed, as you wish.”

Gavin growled in response. A light ‘beep’ sound came from his phone, and as he stared down at it, he felt his stomach bottom out.

He only had 10% of battery left before his phone shut down to preserve whatever energy it could.

Fuckin’ technology.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Gavin realized just how stupid he’d been not to wear at least a sweater over his black t-shirt. The weather even demanded it, for god’s sake, but he’d given a proverbial middle finger to the cold and dressed down. Big, big mistake. They were hardly in the middle of the month of February, which meant that the nights were terribly cold, and the DPD didn’t exactly have high heat settings on at nights so as to not waste power and energy when no one was expected to be in the building past the regular hours of operation.

These were all reasons why Gavin was currently huddled on the floor of the tiny storage closet, arms folded tightly across his chest as his teeth clattered while he shivered horribly. His phone had died an hour ago, and he began losing track of time. It’d last said it was shortly after 11 PM, and then it shut off, but Gavin wasn’t going to bother asking Nines for the time. He’d rather freeze to death than subject himself to engaging in a discussion that was even a second long with the stoic android.

Gavin shivered and trembled as he tried falling asleep, but it was damn near impossible with how cold he really was. He could’ve sworn he saw his own breath escaping his mouth and nostrils in frozen steam, even.

Nines looked down at him while his back was towards him. “Detective Reed?”

Gavin ignored him the first time.

“Detective?”

“WHAT!?!?!”

Nines winced for a moment from his explosive response before his usual blank expression returned on his face. “You’re shivering, Detective.”

“H-how ob-b-ser-v-vant of y-y-y-you, Nines!”

“You’ll contract hypothermia if you remain that way.”

Gavin groaned, “D-don’t s-s-s-scan m-m-me, Nines, j-j-just fuck of-f-f-f!”

Nines was silent for a while, but then even Gavin himself heard how loudly his teeth were clicking together as he shivered more violently.

“Detective Reed.”

“Wh-what do y-y-you w-w-want now?!?”

“I have a feature that provides heat to humans.”

Gavin snorted, but it sounded like phlegm caught in someone’s throat.

Nines winced again, “Please don’t make that nauseating sound before me ever again, Detective.”

Gavin turned over and glared up at him from his spot on the floor. Nines was hovering close to where he was, but he was still pressed against his spot by the wall.

“If-f-f y-y-you even-n-n c-come within an i-i-inch of m-m-m-me, I’ll tell HR th-that you ass-s-s-saulted me!”

Nines sighed, “I was just trying to help, Detective.”

“I d-d-don’t n-need your h-h-h-help,” he threw out viciously, “I’d r-r-rather die in here.”

“So be it.”

Gavin closed his eyes as he tried thinking up funny things he could do to Nines the following morning once they were let out of the closet. He imagined pouring salt or sugar down Nines’ collar, or perhaps putting another whoopee cushion on his chair as he had done when Nines was first moved to his work station as his partner.

Unfortunately, the android hadn’t reacted much to the loud, obnoxious farting sound the whoopee cushion made when he sat down on it, then. He merely yanked it out from beneath the seat as he softly stated out loud for those listening: “That wasn’t me.”

Gavin still found it hilarious, and that was what counted.

Yes, that was a rather funny thought, and he drowned himself in other forms of torture surrounding Nines, and within minutes, he was fast asleep with a smile on his face, the cold momentarily forgotten.

 

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Gavin’s eyes flew open wildly. He had hoped that when he woke up, he’d be back in his apartment with his cat curled up on his bed nuzzling his side as it would often do at nighttime. He wanted that to be the reality, but instead, he was trapped in the darkness of a tiny-ass storage closet in the DPD on a chilly Friday night.

He turned his neck to peer over at Nines, and he found the android in the same spot as before, staring at his hands with a bored expression on his face.

“N-Nines??”

The android glared over at him, “What?”

“C-c-come h-h-here.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, and he’d given in. Warmth and heat were something he couldn’t deny his body, and if Nines said he could help, so be it.

Nines scuttled over towards him, hovering above him for a moment before he stretched himself out directly behind Gavin. Nines’ long legs practically climbed up the wall of the closet, but after readjustment, he tucked his legs over Gavin’s, sliding one of his between the human’s.

Gavin groaned in anguish, “If y-y-you even d-d-dare to t-t-t-tell anyone e-e-else a-a-about th-th-this, I’ll p-personally s-s-see to it th-that—”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Detective,” Nines breathed against his neck, “stop fidgeting and just try to keep warm.”

It felt way different than his cat cuddling up with him. Nines had a firm, broad chest that seemed to practically blanket over Gavin, and he hated to admit it, but Nines was a wonderful cuddler. He got the leg positions down perfectly, and he placed them between his own as his long arms wove around Gavin’s back and chest, eventually finding purchase over his waist. Nines had turned on his heating feature, and within minutes, Gavin felt lazy as heat spread across his body deliciously.

“Th-thank you,” he hissed in glee, his eyelids growing heavy as his body tingled and tickled perfectly in all the right areas as his bones and muscles heated up.

“Don’t mention it, Detective.”

Gavin closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, shifting his back and ass backwards until he felt something hard poking him. He froze.

“Nines? What the hell?”

A steam of air blew into his ear, and Gavin felt his body hair rising.

“Relax, Detective,” Nines practically purred deeply, “I’ve just put your phone in my pocket to make more room for us on the floor.”

Oh.

Fuckin’ perverted shit.

Cursing himself for leaping to such an odd conclusion, Gavin shifted forward a little bit, his cheeks heating up more than from the warmth alone. He swallowed thickly as he firmly held his arms over his chest and looked around in the heavy blanket of darkness surrounding them. He thought of a million other places he could be in except here, and it seemed to steady his beating heart until Nines moved one of his hands over his hip and across his chest.

The android’s fingers and knuckles brushed against one of Gavin’s nipples, and his body immediately reacted to the attention by hardening.

GOD DAMN IT!

Before a moan escaped him, Gavin slapped a hand over his mouth. He hoped Nines didn’t have strong hearing powers, but it was more than likely that the android already heard or sensed his discomfort.

He felt Nines leaning over him as they lay in their spooning position.

“Something wrong, Detective Reed?”

All too quickly, he shook his head and let out a muffled, “Nuh uh!”

He heard Nines snickering lightly behind him, “That was a rather speedy response, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Mhm!!”

Nines shifted behind him, and before Gavin understood what was happening, he felt a steady puff of warm air hit his ear directly.

“Detective.”

This time, he was unable to stop himself. He let out a deep moan, shutting his eyes from the shame of it all. When he shifted backwards again, he felt Nines pressing forward, and he gently rocked his hips once into Gavin’s experimentally.

“H-h-hey…s…s-s-stop…”

“Are you _sure_ you want me to stop, Detective Reed?” Nines purred and crooned in his ear, and then he followed it up with biting down gently on the top of Gavin’s ear.

Gavin let out another long moan of pleasure, his hands unfolding from his chest as more heat pooled in his lower abdomen, though not from the temperature itself. Nines was pressing himself tighter and closer against him, and after a few seconds, Gavin noticed Nines was most definitely rocking his hips against his ass in a steady rhythm.

“Yeeeess….” He couldn’t believe he was hissing this out loud like a wanton, sex-deprived person, but he couldn’t help it. Nines was making him feel so good, and he was only beginning to warm up as much as he’d liked.

“You know Detective,” Nines began in a silky, sultry tone as he licked Gavin’s ear, “I’ve been watching some very interesting genres of film lately…” Those firm hips bucked into his own, and Nines was soon licking and kissing warm stripes over the back of his neck.

Gavin mewled as he reached back and dug a hand into the android’s hip. Nines gripped his hand in his own and wrapped his fingers around Gavin’s, his hips not once faltering their delicious and steady pounding against his ass.

“These films are very carnal in nature, and I must say, they’ve helped me learn a _lot_ about certain human behavior.”

Gavin knew exactly what Nines was talking about.

Porn.

Nines watched porn. This should’ve turned him off and disgusted him, but for some reason-the heat, or the fact that he’d only been using his hands to pleasure himself at night lately-Gavin’s body was spurred on by this. His cock began stiffening greatly, and it pressed against the zipper of his jeans as he craned his neck and leaned into Nines’ chest, hoping the android would continue talking in his ears some more. He hated to admit it, but Nines had a _perfect_ voice. It sounded nothing like Connor’s, which often bordered on whiny, at least to Gavin. No, Nines’ voice was deep, it was rich in tone, and it dripped sex and lust right now. Gavin wanted Nines to never stop talking to him. Whining and thrashing about, he silently begged and urged Nines to continue.

“Have you ever watched those types of movies, Detective?” Nines deeply hissed in his ear while laying a hand over Gavin’s hip, “they’re rather delectable, but I find the experience far more enjoyable when I am supplying my own fancies into it.”

Gavin began panting lightly as he dragged his fingernails along the hard floors.

Nines raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, leaned down, and nipped Gavin’s earlobe before continuing.

“Detective Reed,” he whispered on a seductively dark tone Gavin had never heard before, “would you despise me if I admitted to you that I often picture doing the same sexual acts to you that the couples in the films do to each other?”

Picturing Nines watching an x-rated porno while masturbating and calling out his name, Gavin threw his head back and screamed out: “Oh gods!!”

Nines chuckled as he rested a hand on the zipper of Gavin’s jeans. “The ‘gods’, Detective? Do enlighten me.”

A loud ‘ziiiiiip’ sound echoed in the tiny orifice, and Gavin felt cold air hitting his damp center. The fact that he had already oozed out precum scared the shit out of him. He hadn’t reacted this way since middle school, but Nines was doing this to him!!! Not wanting to lose the feeling, Gavin shrugged his jeans down low over his thighs until they were at his ankles. Strangely, the cold air in the closet felt wonderful as it contrasted with his overheated body, and he just couldn’t get enough of it.

He turned his neck back a little as he screamed out: “Niiiiness…don’t stop…”

His response was a bite across the back of his neck, but it wasn’t a very rough bite. It sent him reeling in pleasure, and soon, Nines pressed a hand over his prominent and tumescent arousal jutting out beneath his underwear.

“Believe me,” Nines paused, kissing Gavin’s neck, “I wouldn’t,” *kiss*, “ever even dream,” *kiss*, “of doing such a thing,” *kiss*, “especially when you,” *kiss*, “taste so good.”

Gavin felt his hips moving back to meet Nines’ thrusts, and he helped Nines place a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. As Nines resumed thrusting, Gavin felt himself growing more wet, and tears practically pooled in the corners of his eyes as Nines kept talking to him in deep, hushed tones.

“I even think of taking you right here in the precinct sometimes, Detective,” Nines almost growled while his fingers ghosted over Gavin’s erection, “especially whenever we argue; it drives me crazy with want for you.”

Gavin never thought his arguments with Nines were sexually arousing to the android, but now that he had the knowledge, he stored them away in the back of his mind as he heard Nines unbuckling his belt.

“You’ve no idea how sexy you are when you’re livid, Detective,” Nines’ belt clattered down on the floor at their feet, and he steadily rocked against Gavin.

“…your face often gets flushed, your pupils dilate, your throat tightens, and you use your tongue to wet your lips quite often.”

“Ooooh…aaah!!”

Nines had increased the pace of his thrusting, and when he pushed his own pants down, Gavin felt the slick feeling of skin on skin.

“Could it be that you also want me to ravage you as badly as I want to ravage you?”

“Fuuuck,” Gavin breathed, feeling Nines’ hand working his cock while using the other to slide open his legs once the underwear was pushed down and out of the way.

“Nines!”

“Shh,” Nines coaxed his legs further apart, and immediately, the thick head of his cock slid out from between Gavin’s thighs.

Gavin felt himself growing harder immediately. He’d never thought that a man’s dick between his legs-rubbing against the underside of his sack and balls would feel so damn good, but this? This was fucking heaven, and he never wanted it to stop. He saw stars flying across his closed eyes, and he took in sharp mouthfuls of air, as if drowning. Whatever Nines was doing, it sure felt like he was going to suffocate and drown if he ever stopped. Hopefully Nines wasn’t that cruel, though.

They moved their hips together quickly, Gavin’s growing erratic and crazed, and Nines helped set the pace by hooking a hand against Gavin’s hip, sliding his fingers over his exposed ass cheek as he showed him how to gently meet his thrusts equally. His hand firmly pumped Gavin’s cock, and beads of precum soon dripped over Nines’ hand, which he gladly used as lubricant as they kept going. The sounds of their panting and Gavin’s sexual moans were the only things that kept them both going, and Gavin almost screamed in delight when he felt Nines’ cock slipping over his entrance.

Moving back to seek it out, Gavin whined in distaste when Nines pulled his hips away.

“Nooooooooooo!”

“Hush,” Nines whispered while pumping him steadily, “Not tonight, Gavin.”

When Nines practically said his name as if he were fucking it, Gavin knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Slamming backwards down on Nines’ hips, he looked down between them and saw Nines’ thick cock sliding and slipping gracefully back and forth between his legs. His erection shot up even higher than ever, and Gavin practically drooled in pleasure as his heart slammed repeatedly in his chest. He wasn’t sure how much more of it Nines expected him to take. He knew he was sweating and overheating, and he had to wonder why they hadn’t ever done this before. Gavin was on fire, and this was one of the best and most pleasurable ways to keep warm.

Chasing after that delicious, delectable heat, Gavin felt his head spinning as Nines’ fingers rubbed over his dick slit, gathering more of that salty liquid onto his fingers as his cock grazed over Gavin’s perineum. Applying more pressure on that over-sensitive spot, Nines angled his hips perfectly, gripped Gavin’s hip tightly, and slammed repeatedly against him.

Gavin’s body jolted forward, his head slamming backwards and forwards, but he didn’t care.

“Moooore, moooore, ah, ah, ah! Yes, yes yes!”

Neither of them were able to control the noises escaping them, and Nines gave one final guttural groan as he fisted Gavin’s cock firmly before playing with his heavy balls. That was his undoing, and Gavin screamed a strained cry before exploding and spilling his seed all over Nines’ hand.

A minute later, Nines fell down over Gavin’s side, and Gavin began feeling a hot, wet stream of a strange-smelling liquid coating the insides of his legs. Nines braced his weight up over Gavin by placing a hand down on the cold, hard floor, and his hips shook erratically against Gavin’s as he hissed out Gavin’s name while spending himself and drenching Gavin in his excitement.

Closing his eyes and biting down hard on the insides of his cheeks, Gavin had to restrain himself from grabbing the android’s long cock and ramming it up inside him. He knew to do that would definitely tear him apart, but the instinct to do so was just overpowering and beyond potent. He waited it out, shaking through the last bits of his wonderful orgasm while Nines continued emptying himself over his cock and balls. Gavin wanted to cover his skin in it, practically, and he bit back another sexually-charged groan as he regulated his breathing and came down off his orgasmic-high.

He’d never felt so wonderful in his entire life, and he was positive he’d never had an orgasm this potent before. He wanted more.

Nines collapsed beside him, rolling over and pulling Gavin into his chest. The Detective didn’t put up much of a resistance, and he curled over and placed his head on Nines’ chest. Nines didn’t have a heartbeat or breathe, but something was definitely pumping inside his chest, and whatever it was, it helped Gavin fall into a deep slumber without any other care in the world.

The last thing he felt and vaguely remembered was the feeling of warm lips pressing against cheek.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

A clicking sound met his ears, suddenly, and Gavin’s brain told him that it sounded an awful lot like someone unlocking something.

THE DOOR!

Gavin burst upwards, staring at a steady beam of light shining from beneath the door. Voices and footsteps echoed on the other side of the door, and Gavin felt relief flooding his veins. It was Saturday morning! Saturday had arrived, which meant the ordeal was all over now!

Turning to his side, he shook Nines roughly. “Nines!!! We’re gonna be free—”

Looking down at the android by his side, all the memories of what they’d done the previous night suddenly slammed into him then. There was no way they could head out like this.

Gavin was covered in his own semen, and another strange white substance. His underwear was luckily still dangling by his ankles, but his jeans were by his feet. He had to get dressed, NOW.

Moving quickly, he slid into his undergarments, and gave Nines another shake. The android must’ve been in stasis, but he snapped to attention, his eyelids flying open.

As soon as those blue depths peered into Gavin’s, the Detective froze. He was unable to zip up the fly of his jeans with the way Nines was staring at him. It was absolutely magnificent and paralyzing. He didn’t know what to do but stare back.

Outside, the voices grew closer and closer, and soon, the soon of a vacuum being turned on hit his ears, but Gavin still was unable to move.

He saw Nines drawing near to him, and his eyes flickered down to Gavin’s lips. Nines was staring hungrily at Gavin’s mouth, and the man knew what was coming next. Sighing sweetly as he leaned in closer to Nines, Gavin closed his eyes and felt Nines’ hand coming up to cup his chin.

They were inches apart from each other’s lips when the door was flung open.

Letting out a surprised cry, Gavin sprang to his feet and flew out the door in a burst of a hurry the sanitation team hadn’t ever seen before. They backed away in fright as they cleared the way and let Gavin book it towards the exits.

One of the sanitation members gazed down at Nines, missing how the android quickly buckled his belt up at the last minute.

“What happened to Detective Reed, Nines?” the sanitation worker chuckled uncomfortably.

Nines merely shrugged, “I think the heat got to him.”

“I’ll say! Never seen anyone run so fast in my entire life!!” Shaking his head, the worker informed the rest of his team to get working, and Nines stepped out of the closet.

He was barely down the hall towards the exits when he felt something heavy in his pocket. He withdrew it and held it as he smiled.

Gavin had fled so quickly that he’d left his phone behind with him.

Oh well, all the more reason to arrange another private meeting with the tussled Detective at another time.

Nines was grinning the entire time as he exited the DPD.


End file.
